Palletisers are known from the prior art. In order to load a pallet, firstly an empty pallet is prepared in a loading station and then packs such as for example drinks crates, disposable containers or the like are deposited on said pallet in layers. Usually intermediate layers of paper or cardboard for example are arranged between individual layers of packs.
DE 29 45 883 A1 discloses a device for loading pallets with piece goods. This device has support rails which run transversely to a layer transfer direction and in which a support plane is guided.
G 92 02 553.6 discloses a device for breaking up and forming piece goods stacks. This device comprises a plurality of vacuum grippers which grip the piece goods themselves from above. Provided below these vacuum grippers is a support plane in the form of a roller conveyor, which can be displaced below the piece goods layer. Also provided are clamping bars for clamping the piece goods layers.
It is also known from the prior art that such palletising systems in each case arrange in sequence an intermediate layer, then a layer of packs and then again an intermediate layer, one on top of the other. However, this method is relatively time-consuming.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a palletising system which allows a higher palletising speed.